


Workshops and Ravens

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: When Cedric accompanies Sofia to Mystic Meadows, Wormwood takes this time to reflect on his sorcerer's actions. Very brief one-shot.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer & Wormwood
Kudos: 7





	Workshops and Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First

"Workshops and Ravens"

The workshop was quiet in the dying light of the sun, which was how Wormwood liked it. Normally, his human would be tirelessly working into the night, but Cedric had left earlier in the day with the pesky princess in order to win favor with his father so he would give him the family wand.

Wormwood ruffled his feathers. Cedric almost seemed to be losing interest in taking over the kingdom. It also seemed to him that his interest in acquiring the Amulet of Avalor was diminishing as well. He even noticed that Cedric hadn't even had a plan in place to steal the Amulet during his little outing. At least he didn't have to go with him this time. The pesky princess was bad enough when she invaded his and Cedric's lair without spending time near her away from the palace.

He hoped Cedric would come back with the family wand. It would make it that much easier to take over the kingdom. If he could effectively communicate with his sorcerer, then he could remind him of all their nefarious schemes that had yet to be put into action. Until that time comes, he'd have to settle for trying to drop hints and hope he'd pick up on them.

Fin


End file.
